Wawa Wiki:Blocking policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing Wawa Wiki. Blocks may be applied to user accounts, to IP addresses, and to ranges of IP addresses, for either a definite or indefinite time. A blocked user can continue to access Wawa Wiki, but is not able to edit any page, except (in most cases) their own user talk page. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to Wawa Wiki, not to punish users. (see ''Purpose and goals'' below). Any user may report disruption and ask administrators to consider blocking a disruptive account or IP address (see ''Requesting blocks''). If you feel that you have been improperly blocked, you can ask for the decision to be reviewed. See Appealing a block for instructions. Administrators are able to "unblock" a user when they feel the block is unwarranted or no longer appropriate. Purpose and goals Blocks serve to protect the project from harm, and reduce likely future problems. Blocks may escalate in duration if problems recur. Administrators should be familiar with the circumstances prior to intervening. Blocks should not be punitive Blocks should not be used: # in retaliation against users; # to disparage other users; # as punishment against users, or, # where there is no current conduct issue which is of concern. Blocks should be preventative Blocks should be used to: # prevent imminent or continuing damage and disruption to Wikipedia; # deter the continuation of present, disruptive behavior, and, # encourage a more productive, congenial editing style within community norms. Deterrence is based upon the likelihood of repetition. For example, even though it might have been justifiable to block someone a short time ago when they made inappropriate edits, it may no longer be justifiable to block them right now—particularly if the actions have not been repeated, or the conduct issues surrounding the actions have since been resolved. Requesting blocks Disruptive behavior can be reported, and blocks requested if appropriate, at the administrators' noticeboard for incidents or a specialized venue such as the administrator intervention against vandalism noticeboard. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block, and are free to investigate the situation for themselves. Prior to imposing a block, administrators are expected to be fully familiar with the circumstances of the situation. See also Explanation of blocks. Common rationales for blocks The following are some of the most common rationales for blocks. As a rule of thumb, when in doubt, do not block; instead, consult other administrators for advice. After placing a block that may be controversial, it is a good idea to make a note of the block at the administrators' incidents noticeboard for peer review. Administrators should take special care when dealing with new users. Beginning editors are often unfamiliar with Wawa Wiki policy and convention, and so their behavior may initially appear to be disruptive. Responding to these new users with excessive force can discourage them from editing in the future. See Wawa Wiki:Do not bite the newcomers. Protection A user may be blocked when necessary to protect the rights, property, or safety of the Wikia, its users, or the public. A block for protection may be necessary in response to: * persistent personal attacks; * personal, professional, or legal threats (including outside the Wawa Wiki site); * actions that place users in danger; * actions that may compromise the safety of children, in accordance with Wawa Wiki:Child protection; * personal information disclosures (whether or not the information is accurate); * persistent copyright violations; * persistent posts that are unreferenced, poorly or incorrectly referenced, or potentially defamatory information about living persons; and * accounts that appear to have been compromised (as an emergency measure).